


A New Pearl

by phfatbeatrice



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: Pearl and Mystery Girl talk about Rose. This takes place in a universe where the two have an established relationship.





	A New Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally something I wrote just to ward off insomnia. It was popular enough on the Steven Universe Amino that I decided to post it here.
> 
> Also, yes I do call MG Skye. In this, she doesn’t like her given name (Sheena) and instead calls herself Skye.

Pearl was sitting on the rugged couch in Skye's trailer, listening to some rock band that was obviously indie. She was running her fingers through Skye's hair, getting out any tangles she found within the pink locks. "This is nice." She said softly, letting her own voice ruin the moment.

"Yeah." Skye agreed as she looked up at Pearl. "It is pretty awesome." She said quietly. 

Pearl grinned at her and nodded. They had been together like this for months. At this point there was no reason to hide things, no reason to try and impress. There was only the two of them, existing together. It was everything it could be. 

"I have a question." Skye said softly. "Can you tell me about her?" 

Pearl looked at Skye with a raised eyebrow, "About Rose?" 

"Well, yeah. Every time I try to ask, you try to hide this subject... but I want to know about her. She had to be pretty great. I mean, I know she was a gem like you and you two had some pretty intense history together... but I don't know anything about her. I don't know why you loved her. I feel like that is a big part of you and I don't want you to have to hide it."

Pearl nodded just a little before letting out a small sigh. "I... have a lot of emotions in regards to Rose. She was pretty great but equally so curious and aloof." Pearl said softly. "She understood freedom and did whatever means meant achieving that. She was willing to risk and sake for freedom, which was something I always admired about her." She spoke. 

"I don't think I ever told you.... Where I'm from, Pearls are like... maids? They are a possession. They show a status and are made to be flaunted. While Pearls do some of the bidding of their owners, they are often seen as fragile and helpless. I felt that way about myself being in that situation as I was. I hadn't known any different and never thought to. 

”One day, I met this beautiful Rose Quartz while my owner was conversing with Pink Diamond. The Rose guard was laughing and cracking jokes about how there was no one there to guard them from going AWOL. I had never heard anything like it. Of course, my first impression was to voice how no one should ever even joke of something so unheard of. The next thing that crossed my mind was how intriguing that line of thinking was. Had I ever even thought of that? Of course not." She said, looking forward. 

"Before I even really had time to comprehend it, Rose and I started creating plans for the rebellion. At first it was a joke, but time and pressure of seeing what Homeworld was planning led us to act upon these plans. It was so foreign... so different, that I felt so crushed and confused. The conflict of not being a novelty that was constantly relied upon struck me and I struggled. 

”Rose taught me freedom though. I hadn't ever thought of working on anything in my life. The idea that I was able to explore my interests seems so impossible to me before.. it was a gift no one else could have ever given me." Pearl said, her throat tightening up a little. 

"The war was a lot we dealt with but once it was over, Rose and I were able to coexist happily. In Rose's eyes, I'm not sure she ever saw in me what I saw in her. It was nothing like Garnet, so close they can't bare to be apart. Rose was curious by nature and wanted to learn and find more. I have loyalty breed in me, I suppose. I can become attached." Pearl let out a small sigh. "Either way, I love her. She was always teaching me new things about myself through her own curiosity. I am forever indebted to her for that." 

Skye reached up and touched Pearl's face softly. "She sounds absolutely wonderful. It's no wonder you were in love with her. To have someone know more about you than even you know is amazing." Skye spoke. 

Pearl nodded. "She was wonderful. She was a one of a kind, unlike any common Pearl." 

Skye couldn't help but sit up. "Pearl, you are one of a kind too. Just from what I've heard alone, you did what any other gem dared not do and faced so many challenges for the ability to be here today." She looked Pearl in the eyes and spoke softly, "You beat the odds and became unique." 

"Only with the help of Rose." Pearl said quietly. 

“Rose may have helped, but you could have easily turned her down. You could have kept up with your life as someone's shiny object. Instead, you made your own decision to be here today." Skye said, leaning in close. "Rose may have planted the idea, but you made the decision. No one forced your onto Earth. Most definitely no one made you stay." Skye spoke before planting her lips onto Pearl's. 

Pearl leaned into the kiss gently before grinning, "I never thought of it like that." She said softly. "I... have always been tied to the thought that I did this because of Rose. I did, but... some of it was me."

“Yeah. Exactly. I sort of get what you mean about feeling loyal. You get your mind stuck in a thought pattern of unity and the individuality is lost. But you are your own person. You're proving that by being here, now. You're not serving anybody, there are no expectations for you to be or act a certain way. You can just be yourself." Skye said, making sure to maintain eye contact with Pearl. 

Pearl swallowed before nodding, "You're right." She said quietly. "I... never realised how much I relied on being tied to Rose." 

"And I'm not saying to sever that. In fact, I want you to hold on to it. But also embrace this new phase in life. The world's always changing, this is just another one." Skye said before leaning in and kissing Pearl again.


End file.
